The quiet one is the one with the answer
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: A mystical boy has come to Sacret heart, who is he and why is J.D so weird when he sees him? Elliot/Janitor Deaffic
1. Chapter 1

The quiet one is the one with the answer.

By: Snake D'Morte

I don't own Scrubs, if I had Janitor and Elliot would be together and I would be in the series. I do own Ryan-James and the other OC, if I don't say any other.

And yes I have named the janitor!

I have nothing against Lady I really don't hate her or anything, but the thing is I started this fic before I saw her and I still like Elliot and the Janitor better as a couple. So don't flame me for not having Lady in this.

I don't know ASL grammar I only know SSL so it will be a mix between normal talk and SSL grammar and syntax.

"Talking"

*thinking*

#signing#

%writing%

/J.D's daydream/

Ch1

*Another day at Sacred Heart. I hope Dr Cox will be nice today.* J.D thought and walk in to a crying Carla well she was pregnant with twins so that was not odd.

J.D made his way to the nurse counter to fetch the charts and see who he would see today.

He took one look on the first chart and froze.

"No! No! No! It can't be he is dead." J.D murmured "I know he is dead, he must be dead."

Dr Cox had come up behind.

"Well Brittney what are you mumbling about? What kind of hair gel you should use?" He said mockingly at J.D

Who turned around with a face that would be better on a dead person then on him.

"Why isn't he dead!" J.D nearly screams in his mentors face and waved the chart in his face too fast for Dr Cox to read who J.D wanted to be dead.

It was a young kid around ten years old that had come in under the night from a burning house, the kid had been in terrible condition and not just from the fire; he was far too small for his age he looked like he was eight and not ten years old.

"Well Newbie why should he be dead?" Dr Cox said and for one time he was serious concern about his protégé.

J.D looked like he would go in to shock soon and was pale as a corpse and his eyes were so big they nearly popped out of his head.

And finally J.D fainted.

He woke up an hour later.

Carla and Turk sat on his bed side, Elliot were no way to see and J.D just know that she was with the Janitor her new lover, not that he mind because the Janitor was much nicer to him thanks to the fact that he had Elliot as his girlfriend. They still had they argument and all that but now was it more on the fun side.

"Bambi how are you?" Carla asked worried

"Yeah vanilla bear what the matter?" Turk said just as worry as Carla.

"I saw Him, but he was supposed to be dead." J.D muttered weakly

"Who Bambi who?" Carla asked

But Turk looked pale too.

"Turk?" She said asking

Just then a scream could be heard from the young child's room, J.D jump up from the bed and ran to the room just to see the young boy start to throw up blood.

"Ryan-James, shush everything is okey now. I am here, everything is okey so don't cry J.D will help you." J.D said and took the scared child in his arm and rock the child.

The child started to scream even more and paid no mind to J.D's attempt to calm him down.

"Newbie! What the hell are you doing?" Dr Cox yelled to.

"He is my cousin." J.D said

"He is deaf you dumbass! He can't hear you!" Cox yelled at the poor young man "Your cousin?"

J.D stared at his mentor and then at the crying child in his arms, and finally he let the boy goes and put him down in the bed.

The poor child looked like he was going to scream again.

"Newbie come with me we need to talk." Dr Cox said with a cold voice a voice J.D had nearly ever heard his mentor use.

He fallowed his mentor quiet, but in his head thought was racing around he cousin was deaf and not dead!

Dr Cox was also quiet and also in his head were thoughts running, this poor child that was so like him abused was J.D's cousin! It was hard to think that newbie had known that this child had been abuse or had he? The first reaction J.D had had to the child was not the normal one. And the display in the poor boy's room also told another story, but he was not sure. But god helps newbie if he had known something and didn't tell anyone about it!

The two doctors walk to an empty room.

"EXPLAIN!" Dr Cox roared to J.D and pushed him up against the wall, J.D looked like he was going to cry… nothing new there.

Dr Cox could nearly stop himself from hitting the young doctor; if it was something he hated so was it abused children and if this stupid idiot know something about this and didn't tell anyone about, well he Percival Cox would make sure that the doctor would suffer!

In the young child's room was the boy still crying loud but weirdly he couldn't heard it and that made him cry even louder.

He didn't stop crying till Elliot come in to see why the boy was crying.

"Hi there little one." Elliot said and read the boy's chart and the more she read the paler she got.

The boy who had not seen Elliot and did see her first now gave a loud scared yelp, but stop crying after that and just curl in to a ball as if he try to protect himself from Elliot.

And that broke her heart.

Elliot was at a loose end the chart said that the boy was deaf and she couldn't any sign language, but then she got it her boyfriend could ASL and happily she page him.

The Janitor was more than happy to help his adorable girlfriend.

But when he saw the small boy his smile was gone.

If it was one thing the Janitor didn't like at all so was it Abused children and god only knows how many he had seen after working all the years in the hospital.

"Glenn, this poor dear is deaf and I was wondering if you could help me tell he what is going on." Elliot said and kissed Janitor's cheek.

"Sure dear what are boyfriends made for if not to help their beautiful girlfriends?" he said and turned to the boy and made eye contact with him, it was hard but after a few try he had contact.

#HI MY NAME G-L-E-N-N, DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE? # The Janitor sign

The boy just stared at him.

"Elli I don't think he can sign." Janitor said

Elliot looked at the boy who was now crying silently, he has first now got why he couldn't hear anything, he was deaf!

Elliot and the Janitor discuss what they were going to do to help the poor little boy.

It was the Janitor that was the first to see that the boy was crying a river.

He start patting on his uniform and found some sweets and a note pad, he looked first on Elliot to see if he could give the kid some sweets, but Elliot shake her head in a no.

"We could try to see if he can read." He said then and showed her the note pad.

"Sure that is a great idea hon." Elliot said and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

% Hi my name is Glenn, do you know where you are? % The Janitor wrote and gave to the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The quiet one is the one with the answer.

By: Snake D'Morte

I don't own Scrubs, if I had Janitor and Elliot would be together and I would be in the series. I do own Ryan-James and the other OC, if I don't say any other.

And yes I have named the janitor!

I have nothing against Lady I really don't hate her or anything, but the thing is I started this fic before I saw her and I still like Elliot and the Janitor better as a couple. So don't flame me for not having Lady in this.

I don't know ASL grammar I only know SSL so it will be a mix between normal talk and SSL grammar and syntax.

**Yes Kim will not be in this fic, I have nothing against her I just see J.D as a good single father…**

"Talking"

*thinking*

#signing#

%writing%

/J.D's daydream/

Ch 2

**In the room with J.D and Dr Cox**

"Ryan-James was kidnapped when he was just two years old, the kidnapper did request ransom but my family never got the chance to give the ransom the police said that they should wait and see, my aunt and uncle died seven year ago and in their will they said that if Ryan-James was found he would go to me, I was their favorite or something." J.D told Dr Cox

"You want me to believe that your family got a kid kidnapped and you refused to pay the ransom?" Dr Cox said "Why?"

"Well we only got one chance and when my uncle and the police got that we thought that it might be too late, we never gave up or so. And a year after he was kidnapped they died." J.D said "Dr Cox how much do you know about The Dorian-Royal family?"

**With Ryan-James**

Ryan-James looked at the paper with the words on it, he slowly read them, and then he shakes his head.

% You don't know where you are?% the Janitor wrote and the boy after a few minutes reading nod shortly.

% You are at Sacred heart hospital, your house was burn down under the night and the fire fighters found you and took you here. We don't know where your parents are.% Elliot wrote

The boy started to panic now; just the thought that the two who had abused him his life could be alive made him scared out of his mind.

"I good please not tell, I do I's chores I good." The poor boy started to cry out.

This made both Elliot and the Janitor surprised they had thought that Ryan-James couldn't talk thanks to his deafness, and the way he did talk it was not good.

%You can talk% the Janitor wrote

Ryan-James nod but then he shakes his head.

"I's not allow talk, talk for good people not freak." Ryan-James said and Elliot and the Janitor could see that it was painful for him to talk.

The boy turn then to Elliot and throw up blood on her before losing consciousness and nearly fall out of the bed, lucky the Janitor catch him and put him back in the bed again but as soon as the boy was place in the bed he started to trash.

Elliot called for help and soon was Ryan-James rush to the operating theater for surgery.

Turk was the on-call surgeon and was running to the operating theater, when he saw the little boy he stop and stared at the poor boy, that he knew, Turk had been one of the first to hold this little guy when he was born and now the same boy was laying here abused and nearly dead.

Turk soon snapped out of it and started to work on saving the poor boy.

It took three hours to save Ryan-James but at last he was alive but he was not out of the wood yet, and Turk would have nightmare from what he had seen on this poor child.

**Before in the room with J.D and Dr Cox**

"Of course I know who the Dorian-Royal family is! Who don't know who they are?" Dr Cox said "You don't mean that… you and the boy are…"

"Yes and no, I am from the Dorian side and that is from my mother side, it is a lower branch of the family not that rich my aunt is also from the Dorian side but the main branch and my uncle is from the Royal family the main branch so Ryan-James is the heir to both families, he is the riches boy in US. If he lives that is." J.D said

"You mean to tell me that the lost heir to the two riches family in US is here and is abused?" Dr Cox nearly yelled

J.D just shakes his head in no.

"What No?"Dr Cox was near explosion now and poor J.D was scared.

"Well before he was kidnapped my uncle that love to do family research did one on both the family and well he discover that on both side of Ryan-James family tree had many family that was ended and nearly all of them had a female offspring but the family name could only go down to males, so he is the heir to a few more family some are more known then others." J.D said

"Oh do tell Bella do tell what more families?" Dr Cox said

J.D open the mouth to tell his mentor about the families that Ryan-James was heir to when the door opened and the Janitor came in running.

"Scooter your little cousin is in the operating theater and it is really bad." He said.

J.D looked even paler and run to the operating theater to watch Turk save his little cousin.

When the three hours was over and his cousin was okey for now, J.D nearly started to cry of relief.

"So Clarabelle what families are your little cousin heir too?" Dr Cox asked

"Well I am not sure if I can tell you." J.D said in a stutter voice and ran to the room were Ryan-James was sleeping covered in bandage.

J.D sat down beside the bed and sigh when he saw the young child in the bed still sleeping and for once peaceful too.

Turk came in a few hours later when his shift had ended and soon after him come Carla, Elliot and the Janitor.

"How is he doing Scooter?" the Janitor asked

"He will soon wake up and after that I don't know, I have no idea what to do, I mean I have a deaf cousin and a toddler son that I have to take care of on my own." J.D Said "Not to mention that the cousin has been abused and need help with that."

"J.D you are not alone in this you have us your friends, we will help you. Glenn will help both you and Ryan-James to learn ASL so that you can talk." Elliot said and hugged J.D.

"Yeah VB you got us, we can baby sit them sometimes if you want. Right baby." Turk said

Carla nod and looked down on the small boy in the big bed.

Half an hour later J.D felt that he couldn't just sit there so he want and took care of his patients. He asked the nurse looked after his cousin that if Ryan-James woke up they were paging him.

The clock tick away and soon was J.D's shift over, he felt a little guilty about the fact that he hadn't been with so many of his patients that day. When he left the hospital to change cloths to return and sit by his cousin's side till that he woke up or till that J.D's next shift.

Not five minutes later the boy woke up, he just lay there quiet, he didn't say a sound not even when the pain become too much did he let a sound escape his lips, not when the thirst start getting too much.

It was Carla that notices that he was awake; she was on a break so she figured that she could sit down and watch Ryan-James and rest a bit at the same time.

She notices that the boy's eyes were open.

At first Carla didn't know what to do then she saw the note pad and the pen.

%Does it hurt anywhere?% she asked and show Ryan-James the note.

At first he just stared at the note and nod after 30 seconds.

%I will get you something for that.% Carla told him and walk away to fetch some pain killers.

Ryan-James looked after her, he didn't understand what she was going to do but he knew that it would hurt. Hadn't she said that he was going to get for being in pain.


End file.
